Forbidden Fruit
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: All she knew was that when she was with him he made the world stop
1. Making The World Stop

**Erin:** My sister and I were watching The Secret Circle when we noted that Ethan had told Cassie that their families where connected in the stars, this caused them to develop feelings for each other. Well didn't this mean that Cassie should develop feelings for Ethan as well as Adam? What do you think? Anyways this story is based on if that were true.

Disclaimer – I do not own The Secret Circle. It would be fun to though.

* * *

><p>Forbidden Fruit<p>

Chapter 1: Making The World Stop

Every time Adam and Cassie where together it was like the world stopped. They were drawn together, and as much as she tried, Cassie couldn't stop it from happening. Though she rejected this feeling adamantly, she couldn't help but admit to herself what she felt. What she refused to admit, however, was that it wasn't just Adam who made her heart shake. Someone else made her world stop, her heart pound out of her chest, her breath catch… This someone was Ethan.

Adam was forbidden territory. He had a girlfriend who then became Cassie's friend and even though they had broken up Diana was still her friend which meant Adam was off-limits. It hurt to be around him, knowing they could never be. They both cared for Diana too much to betray her like that. Ethan was a whole other problem in and of itself. While it was true he was open market, he was much older, in love with her mother, _and_ Adam's father. Awkward much?

Cassie had then tried to be with someone else, someone who was single, cute, and made her feel something even if it wasn't world stopping. Jake did have a history with Faye but she could overlook that. So Cassie and Jake went out and that worked out so well. It turned out he was a witch hunter and had tried to kill not only her but the circle. He then went and saved her life leaving Cassie more confused than ever. Maybe she should have listened to Faye she had been right for once.

Cassie wanted to slam her head into the table and beat out her taste in men. Why the hell did she have to be attracted to guys who weren't good for her? Couldn't she just fall for some normal, average guy? What Cassie needed was someone safe, cute, funny, and had no baggage. Why couldn't she fall for someone like that? Goddamn, what was with this family, causing her to be drawn in like a moth to a flame?

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair. She should be doing her homework at, well, _home_. But no, instead she was sitting at the bar of the Boathouse pretending to study, when in fact, she was sneaking peeks at the boathouse's owner when he wasn't looking.

It was starting to get late when she finally forced herself to pack it up. She was the only remaining customer and the place was empty with only her and Ethan there. She would have stayed longer if it wasn't closing time.

"A cup for the road?" Ethan asked, holding out the steaming pot of coffee.

Cassie's breath caught as she felt her heart begin to flutter. Just the sound of his voice was enough to make her knees buckle. She prayed her face didn't reveal any of her inner turmoil.

Glancing down at her empty cup, she was tempted to accept, but found herself shaking her head. "No, thanks. One more cup and I'll never be able to get any sleep." Ethan gave her a grin, causing Cassie to smile back in a daze. Placing down the canteen, he reached for his glass of scotch. Cassie quickly placed her hand over the top, preventing him from picking up his glass. "You don't need that," she breathed.

His eyes locked onto hers, piercing into her own. She became so lost in his eyes that when he finally shifted his gaze away to dump liquid contents down the drain, she had no idea how much time had passed.

"Can I walk you to your car?" he asked, eyes returning to study her face.

Cassie nodded, unable to form a single word. He moved out from behind the bar, Cassie shifting to his side. As they walked to her car she couldn't think of a single word to say. She couldn't even think, for that matter. The beep of her car alarm turning off was what finally gave Cassie her mind back.

"Thanks," her voice was shaky.

"Anytime," he replied, and she could have sworn his was too.

As he stepped closer Cassie couldn't believe what was happening until his lips finally descended onto hers. She took a step back, leaning onto her car, his chest pressed to hers. It was everything she had hoped for and more. She was tempted to pinch herself, unsure if this was reality or just another wild dream. Her mind emptied and as her hands moved slowly up his chest, his hand gently caressed her flushed cheek.

When he finally pulled away to catch his breath, her mind was in a deep haze and her lips were a deep ruby. Opening her eyes, she was met with his suddenly, shock in the sudden realization of his actions, and overflowing with uncertainty. He took a sudden step back.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I shouldn't have down that. I'm not sure what I was thinking, if I was thinking."

Cassie could tell he was frazzeled, embarrassed, confused. His ears were a cherry red, and his brow was creased. She walked forward, slowly, carefully… reaching out to him, as if approaching a frightened bird, trying to catch it before it took flight. "No, no, don't apologize. I liked it. I like _you_."

He blinked, gazing at her with disbelief. A simple "Why?" was all he managed to choke out.

Cassie shook her head, trying to think of what to say, how to say it. In the end there was only one truth, "I don't know. I just know I do." She took his hand in her own. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his briefly and pulled away.

"Dinner," he spoke.

"What?"

"Tomorrow after closing, I want to make you dinner," he clarified.

Cassie smiled brightly. "It's a date."

Ethan returned her smile, moving to open the car door. "It's a date."

Sliding into the seat, she started her car. She wanted to scream in excitement but waited until she was far enough away that he wouldn't consider her a freak. She wasn't sure if what she was feeling was some predetermined emotion, written in the stars, beyond their comprehension or control? A destiny they shared? All she knew what that when she was with him, she could swear the earth shook beneath her, and the world around them ceased to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Did I make you a Cathan fan? Review and tell me what your thoughts are.


	2. The Guilt

**Erin:** Okay well this was supposed to be a OneShot but I started writing this one and it was just too perfect of a second chapter so I decided to continue it on. Also I wanted to thank Epicurean my beta reader who's amazing in doing the editing.

Disclaimer – I do not own The Secret Circle. Too bad though it would be fun.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Guilt<p>

She wasn't sure what they were doing. It had been three weeks since they had started seeing each other. She wasn't even sure if this was a good idea, but she couldn't stop herself. It was like she was an addict... knowing how bad he was for her yet still going back for more.

She was happy with him. Ethan made her feel alive. He could always cheer her up no matter how bad she felt, and he was happy with her. He had stopped drinking and even Adam mentioned how much his father was back on track. That's the problem though, he's Adam's father. Plus she's only 16, making Ethan more than twice her age.

So they saw each other in secret, and only talked in passing when they were out in public. Everyday Cassie would come in late to the boathouse do her homework and study. He would come over to fill up her coffee, brushing against her accidently or stroking her hand when she'd pass him her mug. They would gaze at each other from across the room until the place emptied out. Whenever she could, Cassie would stay for dinner and refuse to leave Ethan's side till the very last minute, when curfew beckoned her call.

It was their routine now, and like any other day, about an hour before closing Cassie parked herself in the corner booth and spread out her books.

Ethan made to grab a mug and the coffee canteen like he did every day, but today Adam stopped him. "I've got it." Not knowing what to say to dissuade Adam, Ethan handed him the canteen. Making his way to Cassie, Adam poured her a cup of coffee and moved to sit across from her. "You know, you've been in here every night till closing for the last three weeks."

"Yes, I know," Cassie replied, surprised at his sudden appearance.

Ever since she began her relationship with Ethan, being around Adam became easy. Like her feelings for him lessened every day. Only thing was, Adam's feelings seemed just as strong as the first time they performed magic together. Cassie couldn't tell him that her feelings for him had gone because of his father, so instead, Cassie subtly implied that she was, quote-unquote, "over him".

"I thought you said you the _spark was gone_, yet here you are," Adam spoke, eye glistening with hope.

Cassie glanced away, sighing, then placed down her pencil, averting her full attention to him. "You're forgetting the fact that I always come in here after you get off your shift. You rarely stay this late."

"You're avoiding me in hopes of stopping these feeling between us?" Adam seemed almost desperate.

Cassie placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry Adam, but whatever feelings that I may have had for you are gone. I've been avoiding you because I don't want to hurt you. You have Diana—you love her, and she loves you. Win her back, work things outs, just please, forget about me and move on. I have."

Adam scanned her eyes, despondent, praying to find something there to tell him she was lying. There was nothing. Nodding, Adam stood up and left her. Cassie sunk back into the booth, unable to stop the guilt from eating her up. Glancing over to Ethan, she sought out his gaze, and whatever guilt that was left in her melted away. It was too late now to stop this anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So what do you think? Have I turned you all into Cathan fans? Come on they are pretty cute. Anyways what do you think? Love? Hate? Indifference? Review people it's what I live for!


	3. A New Job

**Erin:** Sorry for such a long wait but man have I been busy! I'm beta-reading 3 different stories right now plus I have finals coming up in a week! Also I work 3 jobs so yeah no life for me! But anyways I finally got around to finishing up this chapter so here it is and I hope you like it! Also I went back to the last two chapters and did some editing. The first chapter has a whole new paragraph and the second had an extra sentence added in so if you want to go back and reread the chapters I recomind you do. At least reread the 1st chapter.

Disclaimer – I do not own The Secret Circle. If I did Ethan and Cassie would definitely be together.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A New Job<p>

"A job?" Cassie repeated disbelief coloring her voice.

"Yes a job," Ethan responded smirking.

"You want me to work here?" Cassie literally froze in the moment.

Ethan leaned back. "Is it really that ridiculous sounding?"

Cassie placed the glass down. "Well, no."

"We would be able to spend more time together and you would get paid. You already help me close up every night. You're helping me inventory right now." He gestured to the stacks of boxes. "Besides Adam's been on me to get another hand so he'd have more free time and the business is doing well enough to hire another hand. Why can't those hands be yours?"

Cassie bit her lip in thought. He was right. She pretty much worked here at night anyways and this way she'd have a reason to be hanging around, a legit reason anyways.

Cassie sat down in his lap draping her arms around his shoulder. "Okay, I'll do it."

A wide smile grew across his face. "Wonderful, when can you start?"

Leaning in close her lips where only an inch apart from his. "Now."

She could feel his breath speed up in anticipation. Her mouth collided with his. Ethan's hands moved into her hair as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly Ethan pulled away picking her up and dropping her in the seat beside him. "We better get back to work than."

Cassie laughed obeying, knowing that the sooner this was done the sooner they could spend quality time together.

…

Pulling her bag out of her locker as the school day came to an end Cassie found herself excited about her first day of work. Closing the door she turned to leave when she came face-to-face with Diana causing her to jump in surprise.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you," Diana apologized quickly.

"No problem. Listen I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go." Cassie walked past her making her way towards the parking lot.

"Of course I wouldn't want you to be late for your first day of work." Diana matched her pace following her out. "I mean you've been spending a lot of time at the boathouse it would only be natural for you to working there."

The tone in her voice told Cassie that Diana was trying to get information about her and Adam. Now with them broken up Diana had been sure that Cassie and Adam would get together.

Cassie stopped and turned to her. "I'm not into Adam, not anymore. There is nothing going on between us."

"I know you keep saying that but its okay really. We broke up. Yes it was because of you but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand in your way," Diana replied trying her best to be good with everything.

Cassie smiled sweetly at her. Placing her hand on Diana's shoulder Cassie responded. "I know. The truth it whatever weird connection we had is gone at least for me. I don't know if it's a two way street but I do know I have no intention of ever dating him. The only reason I took this job was because Ethan asked me too."

Diana let out a sigh of relief. "You know Mr. Conant might be trying to hook the two of you up. He's the one who keeps saying that you two are destined to be together and all that."

Breaking out into laughter Cassie shook her head. "No, no I very much doubt that."

…

"Reporting for work." Cassie mock saluted smiling saucily at Ethan.

It took everything in his power not to grab her and kiss that smile right off her face leaving her swollen lipped. He shook the thought right out of his head.

"You're early," Ethan noted.

"I wanted to make a good impression with the boss." Cassie stepped closer just enough to be seductive but not enough to raise suspicion.

"Well I'd have to say you're doing a good job so far." Ethan kept his cool. "Shall we start your job training?"

Cassie nodded. "Let's."

An hour later Cassie learned the ropes just as the Boathouse started filling up with costumers for the dinner rush. Adam came in as his shift was about to begin. He couldn't bring himself to even lay eyes on Cassie while she couldn't take her eyes off him. Guilt filled her not because she still have romantic feelings for him but because not only was she dating his father but also because she had hurt him unintentional or not.

Faye sat down in Cassie's section an evil smirk that told her she had something up her sleeve. "So you're working at the Boathouse now. How weird I mean with Adam's Dad owning the place and all that. One might think you're trying to get close to him."

Faye was right about wanting to get close to a Conant but she was wrong about which one. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah a couple of shots of tequila," retorted Faye.

"Something nonalcoholic," Cassie responded rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you a party pooper." Faye sighed when it was obvious Cassie wasn't going to get her the drinks. "Fine a coke."

Upon returning with the coke Cassie hoped Faye had finished with her badgering but she doubted. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Maybe the reason you aren't interested in Adam anymore is because of Jake. I mean he did save your life and all that," Faye was trying to push her buttons.

Placing down her pad Cassie decided enough was enough. "Listen Faye, I will not be dating Adam and I will not be dating Jake if he ever does come back. I'm over them and their drama. I've moved on and you should too. If you want Jake fine whatever I don't care but leave me out of it so if you aren't going to order anything here's your check and have a nice day."

Cassie slammed the check into the table before whirling around to leave Faye alone in the booth feeling rather proud of herself. Walking back to the bar she went to pick up the ready orders.

"What was that about?" Ethan asked curiously.

"I was just setting Faye straight. There is only one guy for me and I'm done with her telling me who that is," Cassie answered grabbing the orders.

"And who might that be?" he questioned.

Cassie gave him the once over smirking and with a wink she was off to finish her shift.

…

At the end of Adam's shift he took off. Cassie didn't try to stop him as she realized he'd need space if they where to ever be friends again. Sometimes the best way to work things out is to leave them alone.

Cassie helped Ethan close up happy for the alone time. Curled up on the couch together Cassie's head rested in the crook of his neck. Ethan's hand rubbing her arms as the two of them watched some movie that neither where really watching.

Ethan spoke unable to keep silent anymore, "What did you mean by 'only one guy'? Why would Faye think there was anyone else?"

Glancing up Cassie tried not to laugh as she realized he was jealous. "Are we going to have the ex's talk now?"

"Is there anyone I should be worried about?" Ethan asked nervously.

Cassie sat up looking at him straight in the eyes suddenly serious, "No there is only you." Ethan was about to speak again when Cassie placed a finger over his lips. "Faye likes to tease. You know about this weird connection our families have after all _you_ almost through me and Adam together, Diana broke up with him because of it so Faye likes to use that to stir up trouble." Ethan began to feel guilty. If he had known this was going to happen he would have kept his mouth shut. But he had never imagined that it would, not in a million years. "In the sake of honesty you should now that I went out with Jake."

"Jake Armstrong?" Ethan questioned slightly angered.

Cassie nodded. "I know there is bad blood between you two. It was only a few times. Truth is I really only used him to try and get over these feelings I had for you. I though dating someone I actually could would be better. I was wrong and I know that now."

Ethan cupped her face. "Okay. I just, I just don't want to lose you."

Cassie smiled relived. "You never will because I couldn't stand to lose you."

Pressing his lips to hers Cassie melted into him. She had never been kissed like this before. Every time seemed better than the last. She would stay like this forever if she could but instead she savored every moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> I hope you enjoyed! Please review I love to hear your thoughts they're what I live for! Okay not literally but you get what I mean.


	4. I Love You Always And Forever

**Erin:** I know it has been a long time coming but I couldn't make up my mind on what I wanted to do. Follow TSC story line or go AU. Well I kept changing my mind but have now decided to go AU. I hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer – I do not own The Secret Circle. If I did things would be soooo different!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: I Love You Always And Forever<p>

Cassie loved her job. She had been working there over two months. She spent every day with Ethan _and_ got paid. She and Adam where finally getting along, it would take some time but she knew one day they could finally be friend. Plus there hadn't been anything major happening in her life. She felt normal for a change.

She even had a routine. Every day after school she'd go to the Boathouse and do her homework before starting her shift. She and Adam would work the dinner rush where after words he would take off, sometimes if it was a slow night he'd leave early, and then she would close up with Ethan. The two of them would then have dinner and do whatever they wanted.

The only thing Cassie found herself wanting was a real date. She loved every second she spent with Ethan but they had been dating for three months and have yet to go out to a fancy restaurant or anyplace besides the boathouse or her own house. It made her feel like this whole thing was a dream and one day she would wake up to find none of this had happened. She did know that they couldn't be an "official" couple until she was eighteen and she was counting down the days. For now she would have to be content with their time at the Boathouse.

...

"I'm worried about Ethan." Dawn glanced over to Ethan who was smiling at Cassie as she laughed at his joke. "He was never good at keeping his mouth shut especially when it came to Amelia. I'm worried that he'll tell her everything. He's already given her a job plus they look extremely friendly."

"Ethan's not stupid enough to tell her. Besides the only reason he couldn't keep his mouth shut was the alcohol and he's stopped drinking," responded Charles.

Dawn's eyes narrowed at them her hand clinching. "Cassie is too much like her mother for my comfort. I think we should have a talk with him. Make sure he knows to keep his mouth shut."

Charles was going to put a stop to this now before she suggested killing someone else. "No we are not. That did not go well last time. He ended up going to Henry."

"I'm not going to use magic. That was stupid," Dawn obviously referring to the fact she still thought he was an idiot for attacking him. "I'm just going to remind him that we all have sworn to keep the secret especially from our kids."

"If he hasn't told her yet I'm sure he won't." Charles was beginning to wonder if she liked to kill.

"What if they get even closer and the guilt gets to him? The urge to come clean?" she questioned.

Charles sighed. "We'll keep a close eye on them. We're not going to interfere. If we keep getting in the middle of things people are going to notice."

Dawn snapped her mouth shut in an effort not to argue. She knew once Charles had made up his mind there was no turning it in the moment. She would have to find a way to manipulate him later.

...

"Okay everything is locked up, the dishes are done, and the tables had been busted," Cassie called heading into the back trying to locate Ethan.

Suddenly she froze taking in the sight before her. The room had been cleared so only a single small table sat in the center with a white table cloth. There was a candle sitting in the center surrounded by a circle of flowers while the rest of the room was in darkness causing the table to glow. The meal looked incredible so much so that Cassie wondered for a second if it was real. The napkins had lace with silver napkin rings, the plates where china, the utensils where real silver, and lastly the champagne glasses where crystal. The table wasn't the only incredible looking thing in the room Ethan stood before her in a suit, cleanly shaven with his hair brushed back.

"I know our relationship is difficult but I thought if we couldn't go out then I'd bring the restaurant to you," Ethan told her. "Happy Anniversary."

Cassie's eyes watered. "Happy anniversary."

"You remembered." How many guys remembered their anniversary? Let alone plan something as breathtaking as this.

"Of course. Three months ago tonight was the first time I ever kissed you. It was one of the best nights of my life."

She glanced down at her t-shirt and jeans. "I feel a bit underdressed."

Ethan moved to grab a dress hanging off the back of the chair. "I hope this is your size."

Cassie's heart swelled. He knew her, what she was feeling, and what he did he did for her. Before she could even think Cassie crossed the room tossing her arms around his neck. "I love you!"

Pulling her into a tight hug Ethan felt unbelievable. He loved to see her so happy and to know he was the reason why. Backing away he kissed her slowly his hand running through her hair.

"I love you too," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled nothing could possibly make her happier than she felt in that moment. Tears began falling down her cheeks. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes before Cassie finally pulled away. "Let me go change."

She disappeared from the room leaving Ethan to stare after her. Messing with his tie he adjusted it uncomfortably. He hates wearing ties but he was willing to do so for her. The sound of heels caused him to spin around. His heart pounded in his chest and he realized it wall all worth it to see her in that dress. The dress was strapless and went down to her mid thigh. It was made of a white lace that made her skin glow.

He swallowed hard. "Wow, you look, um, God."

Cassie bit her lip smiling a blush coloring her cheeks. He stepped forward eyes never breaking contact. She reached out taking his hand. Leaning down his lips captured hers. It was brief but it was enough to take her breath away.

He held out his arm for her. Cassie placed her hand in the crook of his arm. Escorting her to the table he pulled out the chair for her. Sitting down Cassie wondered what this meal would be as the cart sat beside them was covered preventing her from seeing what was to be served. There was a chilled bottle of what looked like campaign but was probably some type of sparkling cider since Ethan had stopped drinking. Sitting across from her Ethan watched her every reaction savoring the excitement shinning in her eyes.

Grabbing the bottle Ethan popped open the cork the sound filling the empty room, pouring the bubbling liquid into a champagne glass. "Peach cider my lady." He placed the glass into her hand before serving himself. Sitting down across from her he held up his glass. "To three incredible months."

Cassie held up her own glass. "To us."

Tapping them together in a toast they took a sip before digging into the delicious meal before them. Cassie knew Ethan was an incredible cook but he had outdone himself. It was a five course meal where the appetizers where stuffed mushrooms and biscuits. Then there was the salad and a lobster brisk soup. The main course was lobster tail, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and coconut covered shrimp. Desert, the desert was the most incredible tiramisu Cassie had ever tasted practically moaning over it.

When the meal came to an end Ethan sat up reaching into his coat pocket pulling out a small black velvet box. He placed it before Cassie. She reached out to pick it up but stopped herself.

"Hold on one second." Jumping up from her seat she ran to her purse digging through it until she found what she was looking for. Returning to her seat she placed a black box before him. "You go."

He shook his head. "No, I handed mine to you first."

Cassie rolled her eyes with a giggle. "Fine." Opening the box her eyes widened mouth dropped. It was a bracelet simple but elegant. There was a silver diamonded studded infinity with the chain connected on both sides. "Ethan. You shouldn't have. This must have cost-" he cut her off before she could finish, "It was worth every penny." Reaching out he took the bracelet from her. Taking her wrist he hooked the bracelet on for her. "Always and forever."

Cassie's eyes water but she pushed the tears down. "Now you." She waited anxiously. After his gift hers felt a bit small.

Opening the box there was a boat key chain, a perfect miniature of his boat. Lifting it out of the box he realized it opened up. Lifting up the sail of the boat inside he found a picture of the two of them from one of their date nights. Ethan smiled fondly at the memory. They had Cassie's house to themselves Jane had been out of town for a couple of nights. It was one of the few nights Ethan had stayed over with her. They didn't do anything but kiss as she wasn't eighteen. The only memory of the night was a picture Cassie had managed to convince him to take. Now he understood why she had been so instant. She had this all planned out. Inscribed on the other side where four words that meant more to him than anything "Written In The Stars".

His eyes lifted up to stare into her beautiful blues. He didn't have to say anything. Standing up he moved to her side tucking the gift into his pocket. Holding out his hands she placed her own his standing up before him. His hands slid up her arms bringing her to his body as he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. Cassie's arms wrapped around him for once not having to stand on her tippy toes as her heals gave her some height.

His hand rested on her lower back his tongue sliding across her bottom lip tasting her. Her hand buried in his hair running her fingers through the short stock. Her mouth opened giving him access as she melted into him.

"What the hell is going on?" a shout caused their entire world to fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So do you like me going AU? Is it good? Please review! I need reviews! I love reviews!


End file.
